


A través del Tiempo

by NaryaButterfly



Series: Rabbit or Wolf? [2]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), Kanjani8 (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Member-Ai, One Shot, One Shot Collection, One-Sided Relationship, POV First Person, Rabbit or Wolf Series, RyoDa Collection, Ryoda - Freeform, Shonen-ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:00:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6246436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaryaButterfly/pseuds/NaryaButterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Cuando tu primer amor no puede ser más que tu amigo te niegas a volver a amar por miedo a ser herido una vez más...</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Pero el corazón sigue su propio camino, y el amor es encontrado cuándo y dónde menos se espera…</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Qué es mentira?… Qué es verdad?… El tiempo se encargará de poner todo en su lugar."</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Parte de la serie "Rabbit or Wolf" de one-shots RyoDa que escribo cada que pasa algo interesante entre ellos en la vida real ^w^ *los cuales no es necesario leer en orden de escritura/publicación ni leer todos para entender cada historia*<br/>Esto es solo mi versión de los Johnnyhechos sobre el “pleito” entre Ueda y Ryo-chan y poco o nada tiene que ver con lo que haya pasado entre ellos en realidad ^^U</p>
            </blockquote>





	A través del Tiempo

**Author's Note:**

> *No, aunque much@s piensen lo contrario, nadie en la Johnny's me pertenece T^T9  
> *Publicado originalmente en [ Johnnylandia!~](https://johnnylandia.wordpress.com)  
> *Nadie nunca revisa mis escritos antes de que los publique, así que perdón por los pequeños errores que pueda haber m(.___.)m  
>  _*La notita musical indica la canción que inspiró el Fic. Así que si escuchan la canción después de leerlo, el sentimiento será un poco diferente, ne?_

  
~Love in Snow~ / KAT-TUN  
25-10-09

 

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde entonces?…

Creo que mi corazón prefirió olvidarlo para evitar que siguiera haciéndome daño…  
Te acercaste a mí… te volviste mi mejor amigo… inevitablemente terminé por enamorarme de ti.

¿Y todo fue mentira? ¿Sólo me estuviste utilizando como títere en tu plan de venganza? ¿Qué todo ese tiempo te limitaste a fingir que me querías?… Eso… ¡Era una estúpida mentira!… Y ambos lo sabíamos… Pero aún ahora yo seguía sin comprender por qué habías decidido lastimarme así con tus mentiras…

 

¿Recuerdas aquella tarde en el acuario? Después de que te abracé, lloraste… lo único que dijiste después fue un _“tenías razón… los delfines son increíbles…”_ y no volviste a decir nada más. En ese momento fui inmensamente feliz porque de algún modo sentí como si hubiera podido hacerte sentir todo lo que yo sentía… Y lo habías sentido, ¿no es así?

Estaba casi seguro de que actuarías raro conmigo al día siguiente por la expresión en tus ojos cuando nos despedimos, pero me alegró mucho que no lo hicieras.  
Llegué a la agencia temprano y como todas las mañanas me dirigí directamente al salón de baile para dormir un poco más y estar a solas un momento. Apenas comenzaba a quedarme dormido cuando escuché una voz familiar cantando ruidosamente en el pasillo; segundos después abrías la puerta. Estaba tan sorprendido que ni siquiera me pude mover. Cerraste la puerta y fuiste directamente hacia donde yo estaba. No tenía idea de lo que pasaba por tu cabeza pero me gustó el brillo que había en tus ojoso. Te quedaste junto a mí en cuclillas, me levante un poco para intentar sentarme… no me dejaste. Te inclinaste hacia mí y me besaste otra vez. _“No sé qué hiciste o qué fue lo que dijiste… pero no quiero dejar de pensar en ti…”_ me susurraste dulcemente al oído. Te pusiste de pie y me miraste a los ojos mientras sonreías con esa expresión tierna que ponías cuando los demás te decían que eras malo. Quise pararme pero mis piernas se sentían extrañas… me diste la mano y me levantaste. Ese gesto tuyo me hizo realmente feliz. Simplemente me aferré a ti y aunque al principio te quedaste ahí sin hacer nada, sentí tus brazos subir poco a poco hasta rodear mi cintura. No podía creerlo… nunca creí encontrar a alguien que pudiera hacerme sentir tantas cosas ni por quién sentirlas… Mucho menos encontrar quién las sintiera por mí… Pero llegaste tú y mi mundo monocromático se llenó de luz y color…

Por primera vez alguien veía mi verdadero yo y le gustaba. Esa tarde Jin me mandó un mensaje que me perturbó: _“Debemos hablar…”_. Un mensaje frío, breve… sin saludo… vacío… como nunca había recibido uno así de su parte antes. Me limité a responder cómo solía hacerlo… pero no recibí respuesta… algo no estaba bien y me preocupé.

En cuanto llegó la hora del descanso de medio día te dije lo que había pasado. Me aconsejaste ir a buscarlo en ese momento. Supuse que él estaría afuera en las jardineras, así que corrí a buscarlo. Y en efecto estaba ahí… su sonrisa al verme fue vacía y me sentí mal por ello. _“Jin… ¿qué pasa?”_ le pregunté después de unos minutos de silencio en los que ni siquiera me miró. Cuando se dirigió a mi estalló, estaba absolutamente molesto, reclamándome todo lo que tuviera que ver contigo… incluso me exigió que dejara de hablarte. Yo… no lo entendí… su actitud me dolió… le pedí una explicación y me pareció un estúpido chantaje egoísta de su parte. Terminamos discutiendo hasta que por fin lo dijo: _“Estoy celoso…”_. No podía creerlo… me largué de ahí después de decirle un frío _“¡Pues digas lo que digas seguiré con él!…”_

Después de ese día comencé a alejarme de Jin. Todos en el grupo se preocuparon pero ninguno de los dos les dio explicaciones… _“Diferencias de opinión”_ era la única respuesta que obtenían, así que pronto dejaron de preguntar diciendo _“ya se les pasará…”_. Me dolía no tener a Jin, yo lo quería… siempre lo quise y aunque nunca me correspondió aprendí a quererlo como sólo un amigo y se volvió irreemplazable en mi vida… pero estaba siendo egoísta y me lastimaba… y lo peor es que parecía no importarle lo que yo pensaba o sentía.

 

Aún así los días eran perfectos a tu lado.  
Reíamos, paseábamos, nos divertíamos e incluso sufríamos y llorábamos juntos.  
Éramos libres… Éramos nosotros… Y éramos felices.  
Pero esos días no duraron mucho. Jin y Yamashita comenzaron a discutir a menudo porque Jin quería que él hablara contigo para que te alejarás de mí, lo que le pareció una total estupidez y se negó; tras lo cual Jin comenzó a discutir contigo. El intercambio de agresiones físicas y verbales ente ustedes se volvió algo común cuando ningún senpai o maestro estaban cerca… Verlos así me hacía cada vez más daño. Traté de hablar con Jin pero no quiso escucharme… tampoco tú. _“No tiene derecho a pedirme que me aleje de ti… ¿Qué no está con Pi? ¿Por qué ahora si te quiere a su lado?”_ me decías siempre un tanto molesto y la verdad es que dejé de insistirte al respecto porque tenías razón: no tenía ningún derecho.

Al ver que sin importar cuánto tratara tú y yo seguíamos juntos, Jin vino a buscarme una noche a mi casa. Estaba un poco ebrio. En cuanto me vio comenzó a llorar pidiéndome perdón. Luego lo dijo… ese _“te amo”_ que siempre quise escuchar de sus labios fue sólo una palabra más. Él ya no era de quien lo quería escuchar. Pronto se quedó dormido. No quise quedarme a solas con él, así que le dejé una nota y te llamé. Veinte minutos después llegaste corriendo hasta donde yo estaba esperando… recargué mi frente contra tu pecho y diciéndote lo que había pasado lloré. Contrario a lo que pensé, te quedaste en silencio… abrazándome… entre el ruido del agua de las fuentes y el viento frío de la noche.

Cuando volví a casa por la mañana tras despedirme de ti en la avenida, él ya se había ido. Dormí sólo dos horas y me fui a la agencia. Todos hablaban de ello: Jin y Yamashita habían terminado en medio de una gran discusión… por un triángulo amoroso. Y por si soportar todas esas miradas sobre mí no hubiera sido suficiente, Nakamaru y Masuda aparecieron buscándome desesperados: Jin y tú se estaban peleando en el salón de baile. Corrí como nunca antes. Toda esa tontería debía parar de una vez por todas; ustedes era las personas más importantes de mi vida, no podíamos continuar así.

No podía entrar. La multitud reunida a la entrada no me dejaba avanzar hasta donde estaban. Podía escuchar a Koyama y a Kamenashi tratando de razonar con ustedes por el bien de todos… por mi bien.

Y entre todo el bullicio pude escucharte reír cínicamente diciéndole a Jin cuánto lo detestabas… explicándole cómo habías logrado llevar a cabo tu venganza usándome como la pieza maestra de tu juego… fingiendo que eras mi amigo… fingiendo que te importaba… fingiendo que me querías… cuando la única realidad era que me odiabas tanto como a él… porque era raro… porque era un cobarde que no se aceptaba como era… porque era débil… decías que me odiabas… lo dijiste demasiadas veces.

Me quedé en shock… sabía que no era verdad pero aún así me dolió… Jin lloraba del coraje… Ninguno de ustedes se había percatado de que yo estaba ahí… llorando. Podía sentir todas las mirada de quienes estaban a mi alrededor sobre mí… sintiendo lastima por mí. De pronto Jin miró hacia dónde yo estaba y al decir mi nombre tú también volteaste… Y lo comprobé… estabas sufriendo más tú al haberlo dicho que yo al haberlo escuchado. No pude seguir mirándote y salí corriendo de ahí.

Me quedé encerrado en mi casa todo ese fin de semana. Todos me llamaban preocupados. Incluso recibí muchos mensajes de Koyama y Yamashita… pero tú nunca llamaste… ni siquiera recibí un mensaje tuyo… nada. Por más de cuarenta y ocho horas sólo pude pensar en una cosa: abandonar la agencia. Sabía que no sería capaz de estar cerca de ti nunca más.

El lunes por la mañana llamaron a mi puerta… pero no abrí. Aún así, ellos seguían ahí afuera diciendo _“venimos por ti…”, “estamos contigo…”_. Esos chicos me sorprendieron. El lazo que se había formado entre los seis siempre soportaba cualquier cosa. Los dejé entrar y gracias a ellos obtuve el valor para volver. Yo tenía un sueño antes que a ti en mi vida y debía seguir adelante por ese sueño… el sueño que compartía con las cinco personas más importantes de mi vida. Ellos fueron un increíble apoyo en esos días en que todos me miraban y hablaban de mí a mis espaldas. Koki los amenazaba, incluso dicen que llegó a golpear a varios chicos por las cosas que decían. Por si eso no fuera suficiente, tú comenzaste a tratarme cruelmente. Tus burlas se volvieron tema frecuente con tus amigos de Kanjani y pronto ellos también se metían conmigo y se reían de mí, nuestras apariciones en el Shonen Club se volvieron una pesadilla para mí. La relación con los chicos de News no parecía buena ya que estabas peleado con Yamashita y te negabas a escuchar a Koyama.

Nosotros por el contrario nos unimos mucho más. Poco después de que todo empezara, por fin debutamos y nuestros éxitos continuaban. Verte tan seguido no me ayudaba a superar lo que había pasado. A pesar de que no fue intencional, terminé por volverme aún más reservado. Eso me costó el puesto de líder en el grupo. Mi estado de ánimo no ayudaba mucho, Johnny-sama terminó por llamarnos a su oficina para anunciarnos que yo no era apto para ser su líder y decidió delegarle la responsabilidad a Jin y a Kamenashi. Sabía que era lo mejor para todos… yo ya no podía llevar a cabo ese papel. Nos volvimos dos completos desconocidos. Cuando cruzábamos palabras en algún programa sólo era con respecto a nuestro pleito, del que nadie nunca supo la verdadera causa… así como nunca supieron la verdad detrás de todas esas palabras. Y aunque al principio se mantuvieron neutrales, Yamashita y los chicos de News terminaron por hartarse de tu actitud y tú de ellos porque no te seguían la corriente. Los problemas entre ustedes no hacían más que aumentar hasta que terminaron por suspenderlos de sus actividades como grupo.

Pero aún después de todos estos años yo sigo recordando cada simple y pequeño detalle de ti… Porque mi vida se quedó llena de cosas tuyas… Y en los días fríos como hoy, no puedo evitar mirar mi viejo álbum lleno de fotos tuyas… la guitarra que me regalaste en mi cumpleaños… el delfín de cristal que metiste en mi pecera… tu chamarra favorita colgada donde la dejaste… la reminiscencia de ti apareciendo y desvaneciéndose de cada rincón de mi casa enfatizando tu ausencia… y lloro en silencio con el sonido de la lluvia como única compañía, preguntándome si todavía florece en tu corazón la semilla que hace tanto desenterré de la oscuridad.

 

_¿Puedes escuchar mi voz flotando dentro de los copos nieve, diciéndote cuánto te amo?_  
_Mis sentimientos no han hecho más que crecer a través del tiempo y en las noches como hoy terminan desbordándose sin detenerse hasta morir con los primeros rayos del sol…_

 _Hoy lloraré nuevamente hasta caer dormido…_  
_quiero cansarme de tal modo que no sea capaz de pensar en nada…_  
_deseando poder verte sonriéndome como en ese entonces…_  
_aunque sea sólo en mis sueños…_


End file.
